


夢中夢 (Dream in a Dream)

by rayuwaan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayuwaan/pseuds/rayuwaan
Summary: Lucas terbangun dalam suatu tempat yang tidak ia tahu sebelumnya. Ia mendapati berada dalam masa lalu seseorang. Begitupun malam-malam berikutnya diisi oleh kehadiran sosok asing dalam pikirannya. Mereka terperangkap dalam momen fana tapi terasa begitu nyata bernama mimpi.NCT, LUWOO, JOHNTEN.





	夢中夢 (Dream in a Dream)

夢中夢 (Dream in a Dream)

Story by Rayuwaan

An NCT Fanfiction

Wong Yukhei/Huang Xuxi (Lucas) & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten)

Warning! BoyxBoy, mengandung konten eksplisit, beberapa kalimat kasar, dan bahasa asing demi keberlangsungan cerita. Dan terakhir, mohon jangan salah paham, ini bukan LuTen ya permirsa :)

 

 

-夢中夢-

 

_"Aku pergi."_

_"Aku tidak peduli."_

_"_ Whatever _. Berbuat saja apapun sesukamu. Aku bukan lagi bebanmu."_

_Tubuh kecil itu diam, mendapati punggung kokoh seseorang yang perlahan menghilang dalam pandangan dan beberapa lama kemudian mata indahnya mengekori sebuah pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas menuju barat dunia. Air mata mulai menghujani wajah indahnya saat bibir kecil itu berkata, "Aku membencimu, Johnny."_

 

Lucas bangun dengan keadaan linglung. Ia mencoba duduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Mimpi itu lagi._

Mimpi yang seperti kemarin, hanya saja ini seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang menceritakan kisah sebelum mimpi kemarin. Mimpi yang membuatnya tercengang bahkan sampai ia sadar karena mendapati mulutnya yang menganga lebar saat terbangun.

Dalam mimpi sebelumnya ia melihat seorang lelaki cantik keluar dari sebuah bandara internasional, kemudian dalam taksi ia meluapkan emosinya dengan kalimat kasar sebelum menelepon seseorang diluar sana dan mengajaknya untuk .. ehm, _one night stand?_ Percayalah, Lucas tidak salah dengar karena selang berapa lama kemudian dirinya telah sampai dalam sebuah hotel yang mempertontonkan adegan diluar akal sehatnya.

Lelaki cantik itu bergulat dengan lelaki lain-yang Lucas percayai sebagai si penerima telepon tadi-dan tidak hanya satu, tapi 2 orang lelaki sekaligus. Dan faktanya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih karena di awal pertemuan mereka saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan sayang.

Lucas tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia sangat yakin ini mimpi, tapi entah kenapa begitu terasa nyata. Melihat mereka bertiga melakukan hal menakjubkan membuatnya ikut panas juga, dan ia yakin ini akan membuatnya bangun dalam keadaan basah.

Namun hal yang membuatnya penasaran adalah saat sebelum mimpinya berakhir sosok lelaki cantik itu seperti dapat melihat Lucas dan seraya mengirimkan sebuat kalimat tak bersuara setelah sesi mereka berakhir.

_"Tolong aku—"_

Lucas mengerjapkan matanya sekali, berjalan menuju dapur apartemennya kemudian mengambil segelas air putih untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan otaknya. Lelaki tinggi itu mencoba untuk mengeyahkan segala macam pikiran tentang mimpi anehnya. _Relaks, itu hanya mimpi,_ batinnya. Kemudian netra besarnya mencoba meraih benda berbentuk persegi bernama handphone yang sedari tadi ia abaikan dan kemudian ia mendapati 59 _missed call_ dan 112 pesan dari sahabatnya, Jungwoo.

" _OH MY GOD!_ AKU TERLAMBAT LAGI!"

 

-夢中夢-

 

"Jadi, alasan apalagi kali ini?"

"Jungwoo, aku bersumpah demi celana dalam _pink_ Mark, aku pulang larut tadi malam, dan baru tidur jam 3 subuh. Salahkan Yuta-hyung yang mengajakku futsal hingga tengah malam."

Lucas dan Jungwoo sedang berada di kafetaria fakultasnya. Menunggu jadwal kuliah selanjutnya berlangsung sambil mengisi perut dengan beberapa _snack_ dan jus. Lucas mencoba untuk memberikan argumen yang pas agar sahabatnya tersebut tidak menekuk wajahnya melulu pasalnya ia datang terlambat sekali pada saat presentasi grupnya dimulai. Beruntung Jungwoo merupakan mahasiswa cerdas yang memberi alasan kalau Lucas terlambat karena ialah yang paling ikut andil dalam presentasinya, dan kemarin ia memang sengaja menyelipkan _paper_ hasil presentasinya di tas Lucas untuk kejadian seperti ini, sehingga Lucas aman dari hukuman Dosen Bae yang terkenal kejam dengan menyerahkan paper hasil presentasinya sebagai ganti tidak ikut presentasi.

"Yuta-hyung sepertinya tidak terlambat kuliah, bahkan seingatku ia ada kuliah jam 8 pagi."

"Tapi kan—tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kau bisa tau jadwal mata kuliah orang lain?"

" _My Dear_ Lucas, apa kau lupa kalau aku adalah Asisten Dosen Kwon yang juga mengajar di kelas Yuta-hyung?"

"Oh iya, hehe. Tapi Yuta-hyung kan punya Winwin-hyung yang selalu membangunkannya setiap hari!"

"Jika kau lupa dengan 59 _missed call_ ku—"

"Maksudku benar-benar membangunkan tepat disampingnya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan badan atau berteriak ' _WAKE UP_ YUTA ATAU KU _SMACK DOWN_ KAU!!!' seperti itu. Aku juga pasti akan terbangun kalau ada seseorang seperti Winwin-hyung di apartemenku!"

"Jadi kau ingin ada Winwin-hyung di apartemenmu? Bukannya Winwin-hyung berpacaran dengan Yuta-hyung? Apa kau ingin merebut kekasih sesorang?"

"Bukaaan! Maksudku seseorang seperti Winwi--ahhh sudahlah lupakan, oke oke aku janji besok tidak akan terlambat lagi. Aku akan pasang alarm jam 6 pagi."

"Besok sabtu, Lucas. Kita tidak ada kelas."

"Senin maksudku Jungwoo Sayaang~"

Lucas mencubit hidung bangir Jungwoo saking gemasnya dengan lelaki manis berkulit pucat itu. Mendengar Lucas memanggilnya sayang dan memperlakukannya seperti itu sontak membuat cuping telinga Jungwoo memerah hebat dan menjalar hingga wajah. Jungwoo berusaha menoleh ke sembarang arah namun percuma karena Lucas sudah terlanjur melihat semuanya.

"Aw, manis sekali. Jadi ingin kucium."

"Diam dan habiskan kentangmu. Wong Yukhei. Sebentar lagi kelas Dosen Choi akan dimulai."

Jungwoo berjalan mendahului Lucas sambil mencoba menetralkan panas diwajah serta detak jantungnya. Dibelakangnya ada Lucas yang mencoba menghabiskan sisa kentangnya sambil berlari kecil mengejar Jungwoo namun sial kakinya terantuk pembatas jalan dan berakhir ia jatuh terjembab dengan sangat tidak elit. Membuat Jungwoo berpikir kesekian kali mengapa ia bisa memiliki sahabat-yang kian hari kian ia ragukan status itu, karena ada dorongan lain dalam diri Jungwoo yang terus menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ikatan persahabatan, serta perlakuan lelaki bodoh itu yang kian hari membuatnya merasa istimewa-seperti Lucas.

 

-夢中夢-

 

_"Jangan ikut campur, itu bukan urusanmu. Memangnya siapa kau?"_

_"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti padamu."_

_Lelaki cantik itu mengerjapkan mata indahnya. Memandang sosok lelaki tinggi dengan raut wajah datar namun tersirat kesedihan di sorot matanya._

_"_ Who are you? _Kau bukan Ten yang kukenal."_

_Sosok jangkung itu menarik kopernya dan berbalik memunggungi lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya._

_"Karena itu aku memilih pergi dari duniamu, Ten."_

 

"Ten."

"Nilaimu _six point five_ , bukan _ten_ , Lucas. Makanya bangun! Berhenti bermimpi,hadapi kenyataan, and _for God sake stop sleeping in the class!_ "

Lucas mendapati Mark mengoceh tentang nilai mata kuliah Dosen Choi yang baru saja dibagikan. Baru saja saat kelas dimulai dosen tersebut tiba-tiba membagikan kertas dan berkata bahwa hari ini ada kuis dadakan. Sontak hampir semua penghuni kelas kalang kabut mendengar hal itu tak terkecuali Lucas. Namun ternyata kuis yang diberikan hanya mengenai pendapat tentang bab yang minggu lalu telah dibahas, dengan kata lain ini adalah kuis mengarang bebas. Jadi yang Lucas lakukan adalah menuangkan segala ide dan kalimat-kalimat berbobot, yang menurutnya akan jadi nilai penunjang agar Dosen Choi mengetahui bahwa ada salah satu mahasiswanya yang memiliki _IQ_ diatas rata-rata. Ajaibnya kuis itu langsung dinilai oleh Dosen Choi, yang membuat jeda sekitar 15 menit untuk menilai kuis dari para mahasiswanya. Jeda tersebut digunakan Lucas untuk tidur dan tanpa diduga mimpi itu datang kembali dengan latar masih di bandara namun kali ini Lucas dengan jelas melihat sosok jangkung bernama Johnny dan mengetahui nama lelaki cantik itu. Ten.

Nama yang unik. Jika dilihat seksama wajah lelaki itu juga seperti bukan berasal dari Korea, jadi tak heran jika ia memiliki nama seunik itu. Namun seperti halnya pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul kembali di benak Lucas. _Siapa sebenarnya Ten? Kenapa ia terus muncul dalam mimpiku? Apa hubungannya denganku? Apakah semua ini nyata? Apa yang sebenarnya terja—_

"Untuk Lucas. Selamat, sebenarnya aku ingin memberi nilai enam padamu yang berujung kau harus ikut remidi, tapi berkat kalimatmu pada jawaban nomor lima, yaitu 'Tuhan telah memberikan kesempurnaan dalam diri kita. Alam semesta juga telah memberikan sumber dayanya yang berlimpah. Tinggal kita sendiri yang menjadikan diri kita sebagai apa yang seharusnya, memanusiakan manusia.' Sungguh membuatku kehabisan kata-kata."

Kalimat Dosen Choi membuatnya terbuyar dari lamunan barusan. Ia kemudian melihat Dosen Choi setengah tertawa dan terpukau melihat dan membaca jawaban Lucas, diamini oleh seluruh teman kelasnya yang bagi Lucas wajahnya seperti ikan-ikan di serial kartun _Spongebob_.

" _Well_ , Choi-Saem,perlu diketahui, sebenarnya aku adalah titisan Galileo, hanya saja kelas ini tidak mampu menampung orang kelewat jenius sepertiku jadi aku lebih baik diam saja."

Kemudian suasana kelas tersebut pecah dengan kalimat yang baru saja Lucas lontarkan, tak terkecuali seorang lelaki manis yang langsung menutup wajahnya kelewat malu dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, dosa apa aku dimasa lalu sehingga bisa jatuh cinta pada si bodoh ini."

 

-夢中夢-

 

Malam pun tiba, mobil Lucas tengah berhenti didepan rumah Jungwoo.

"Tidak ingin masuk? Ayah pulang hari ini. Kita bisa makan malam dulu."

"Sepertinya aku harus ke bengkel malam ini, Jungwoo. Tadi aku merasakan ada yang aneh di ban belakang mobil. Mungkin besok kita bisa jalan-jalan ke tempat yang kemarin kau katakan?"

"Ide bagus. Terima kasih, Lucas. Hati-hati. Jangan lupa kunci pintu apartemenmu dan periksa kompor sebelum tidur. Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar buruk dipagi hari."

" _Roger that, Your Highness._ "

Setelah menutup pintu mobil Jungwoo segera bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan Lucas yang membalik arah ke apartemennya. Sebenarnya jarak rumah Jungwoo dan Lucas cukup dibilang jauh. Jungwoo terbiasa diantar jemput oleh supirnya atau ikut bersama ayahnya. Namun semenjak ia kenal dengan Lucas yaitu 3 minggu setelah masa orientasi mahasiswa berakhir Lucas selalu mengantarkannya pulang, padahal jarak kampus dan apartemen Lucas sangat dekat, entah apa yang ada di pikiran anak yang kelebihan kalsium itu saat ia bilang, "Tak apa, aku saja yang mengantar. Rumah kita searah."

_Searah jidatmu, mana ada searah tapi dia malah putar balik._

Tapi, semenjak Lucas selalu mengantarkan Jungwoo hubungan mereka jadi semakin dekat, banyak hal yang mereka utarakan di dalam mobil saat perjalanan pulang, Jungwoo jadi tahu tentang Lucas, dan ia juga tak sungkan bercerita pada Lucas. Menurutnya Lucas adalah orang yang hangat, ceria, dan konyol. Awalnya ia mengira Lucas adalah seorang  yang mengintimidasi karena perawakannya yang tinggi dan sedikit menyeramkan, namun persepsinya luntur pada saat pengenalan mahasiswa baru dengan suara berat dan lantangnya ia mengenalkan diri, "Halo, selamat siang! Namaku Wong Yukhei atau kalian bisa panggil aku Lucas. _Nice to meet you, Wakanda Forever!_ "

Demi Tuhan, dia berteriak seperti itu di kelas, bahkan Dosen Park hampir tersedak melihatnya berpose seperti _Black Panther_. Benar-benar 180 derajat berbeda dengan persepsi Jungwoo. Sifat Lucas yang hangat itulah yang membimbing Jungwoo pada perasaan lain yang sampai sekarang masih ia pendam dalam dalam. Ia terlanjur nyaman dengan hubungan persahabatan ini juga tidak mau merusak ikatan ini dengan menyatakan perasaannya pada Lucas, ia sangat belum siap untuk kehilangan Lucas. Namun disisi lain perasaanya tidak dapat ia kelabuhi lagi, terhitung sudah berapa kali ia sering mencuri pandang kearah Lucas atau merona karena perlakuan Lucas yang memang kelewat jahil, seperti siang tadi. Ia tidak tahu apakah Lucas juga memiliki rasa yang sama padanya atau tidak, karena ia sulit membedakan kapan Lucas serius dan kapan ia bercanda. Yang ia tahu Lucas menganggapnya sebagai sahabat yang bisa diandalkan dan ia juga nyaman bersama dengan Jungwoo. Mungkin belum saatnya Jungwoo mengatakan itu semua, tapi suatu saat pasti ia akan menyatakannya pada Lucas.

 

-夢中夢-

 

Lucas sampai di apartemennya setelah ia menitipkan mobilnya di bengkel untuk dibenahi. Ia langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan kaos dan _boxer_ andalannya. Dilihatnya ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas menunjukkan ada 1 _missed call_ dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Ibunya. Lucas bergegas menelepon balik dan dalam nada tunggu ke 4 sang Ibu langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"_ Gege, sawat dii khrap? _Sedang apa?"_

Sungguh, Lucas ingin menangis rasanya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara merdu ibunya yang berada jauh disana.

"Baik, _Mae_. Aku baru selesai mandi."

_"Oh begitu, pantas tadi Ibu telpon tidak diangkat."_

"Ada apa, Bu?"

_"Hanya ingin telepon, kangen dengan Gege. Hehe."_

Jika ibunya benar-benar ada didepannya mungkin Lucas sudah langsung memeluknya erat. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan kehangatan ibunya. Terakhir ia dapatkan adalah pada saat natal dua tahun lalu, disaat keadaan keluarganya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Orang tua Lucas bercerai, dan ibunya memilih untuk tinggal di kampung halamannya dulu, yaitu Thailand, dengan membawa adik kecilnya. Sedangkan ayahnya tetap berada di tempat asalnya, Hongkong, dengan Lucas yang menjadi hak asuh ayahnya. Namun Lucas memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal bersama ayahnya, dan mencoba pergi dari kehidupan lamanya yang semakin membawanya dalam kegelapan. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada orang tuanya masing-masing. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa inilah yang terbaik bagi mereka, mesti menimbulkan luka dalam bagi Lucas tapi lelaki itu tetap menerima keputusan kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian pemikiran untuk pindah ke Korea Selatan adalah pilihan yang saat itu terlintas dalam benaknya, dan ia mencoba bicara pada ayahnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya setuju namun dengan syarat ia harus masuk di universitas dan apartemen pilihan ayahnya, supaya Lucas selalu berada dalam pengawasannya. Dan disinilah Lucas sekarang, berada dalam wilayah nan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya namun hatinya tetap tak bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Merindukan kedua orang tuanya kembali seperti semula.

" _Gege_ juga kangen _Mae_. Kapan Ibu kesini ketemu Yukhei?"

Terdengar suara ibunya tengah tertawa ringan sebelum menjawab pertanyaanya.

_"Tunggu sampai adikmu tidak trauma dengan pesawat ya. Atau mungkin Gege bisa kesini saat liburan?"_

" _Well,_ ide bagus. Akan kuusahakan ya, Bu."

_"Dan jangan lupa ajak pacarmu itu. Siapa namanya Junghyun? Seongwoo?"_

"Jungwoo, Ibu! Dan dia sahabatku!"

 _"Aish_ Gege _ini suka berbohong. Nyatanya di_ IG Story _selalu ada wajah dia kemanapun kalian berada dengan_ caption _ala bujangan masa kini. Yang begitu dibilang sahabat? Ibu tidak percaya. Sudahlah, Ibu mau masak dulu, ya. Malam,_ Gege. _Ibu sayang_ Gege. _"_

 _Sial, darimana ibunya tau kalau dia sering_ post _tentang Jungwoo di_ instagram? _Ah ini pasti ulah adiknya yang mengadu pada Ibu, sepertinya mulai saat ini ia harus berhati-hati dalam memposting hal tentang Jungwoo,_ batin Lucas.

"Hemmm, malam, Bu. Yukhei juga sayang _Mae._ "

Pip.

Sambungan telepon terputus, Lucas hendak meletakan ponselnya saat sebuah pesan masuk.

 

_[Lucas, beruntung kau mengajakku jalan besok, orang tuaku mendadak ada acara keluar kota, jadi sekarang aku sendirian dirumah T^T]_

 

Lucas segera membalas pesan yang ternyata dari Jungwoo itu. Sebuat ide jahil terlintas di otaknya.

 

[Apa perlu aku temani? Hujannya deras sekali lho, kudengar akan ada akan mati listrik di daerah sekitarmu. Tadi sewaktu dijalan aku juga mendengar berita orang meninggal. Mungkin arwahnya sedang main hujan-hujanan.]

 

_[Berhenti membual, Lucas. Aku tau kau sedang berbohong. Tapi, bisa tolong temani aku sebentar? Aku sedikit ... takut.]_

 

Senyum Lucas mengembang, ia bisa membayangkan Jungwoo yang tengah gelisah memandang hujan lebat dibalik jendela dengan meringkuk didalam selimutnya, berharap agar hujan mereda atau setidaknya tidak ada petir yang menyambar. Ingin rasanya Lucas memeluk lelaki berbadan ramping itu sambil membisikkan kalimat penenang. Hah, pemikiran kotor macam apa itu wahai Wong Yukhei.

 

[Tentu saja, kutelepon, ya?]

 

_[Tidak bisa TT^TT Tadi aku sudah mencobanya, hanya bisa kirim pesan saja. Sepertinya sinyalku sedang tidak stabil.]_

 

[Baiklah, mau ngobrol tentang apa?]

 

Jeda agak lama. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Jungwoo membalas pesannya.

 

_[Maaf jika aku sedikit ikut campur dengan urusanmu, Lucas. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat kau yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kau juga sering mengigau pada saat tidur. Terakhir kulihat kau seperti menggumamkan sesuatu pada saat kelas Dosen Choi. Apakah ... ada sesuatu? Apa kau ingin berbagi denganku?]_

 

 _Ah, dia mengetahuinya,_ batin Lucas. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Jungwoo adalah seorang yang peka, apalagi ini mengenai sahabatnya. Dia pasti tau jika ada sesuatu terjadi pada Lucas walaupun lelaki itu belum mengatakannya. Sifatnya yang lembut dan perhatian itulah yang membuat Lucas jatuh hati pada sesosok Kim Jungwoo. Ia mengakui perasaan itu, namun cukup ia simpan saja. Ia tidak ingin Jungwoo yang notabene adalah mahasiswa teladan di fakultasnya terbebani dengan hal tidak penting seperti perasaannya. Biarkan ia memendamnya seorang diri, walaupun sering kali ia sedikit kelepasan, tapi ia berusaha menganggapnya sebagai candaan. Salahkan Kim Jungwoo yang kelewat manis dan lembut bagai permen _kapas buy one get one._

 

[Sebenarnya yang ingin aku ceritakan, Jungwoo. Tapi ini mungkin akan terdengar gila. Dan sepertinya tidak sekarang. Mungkin lain kali, oke? Aku janji akan cerita semuanya padamu. Sebenarnya aku juga butuh pendapatmu mengenai ini.]

 

Dalam 3 menit Jungwoo membalas pesan Lucas.

 

_[Oke, Lucas. Tidak apa-apa. Aku menunggu. Semoga nanti pendapatku membantu masalahmu, ya :). Sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda. Aku juga mulai mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya, Lucas. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Good night ^^]_

 

Dengan senyum lebar Lucas membalas pesan itu.

 

[ _Sleep tight, Honey_ :)]

 

Dan untuk malam ini, Lucas berdoa agar bermimpi tentang Jungwoo, bukan hal-hal aneh tentang Ten dan masa lalunya lagi. Namun itu hanya menjadi angan, karena mimpi selanjutnya akan membawa Lucas jatuh lebih dalam mengenai sosok bernama Ten.

 

-夢中夢-

 

_Lagi, Lucas terjebak dalam mimpi dan kini ia berada dalam sebuah apartemen sederhana. Ada sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sedang menggantung indah di ruang tamu. Foto Ten dan Johnny sedang berpelukan dan tersenyum hangat terlihat serasi. Namun situasi itu langsung berubah kala ia mendengar suara gaduh dari dapur. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah ke sumber suara._

_"_ Are you crazy? _Tidak sadarkah kau tengah merusak hubungan orang lain? Mereka sepasang kekasih dan kau mengencani keduanya? Kau benar-benar sinting, Ten!"_

_"Kau bicara seperti kau manusia paling suci di dunia. Kau pikir para wanita yang kau goda tiap malam itu siapa, hah? Mereka semua istri-istri yang haus akan belaian kasih sayang dari suaminya dan melampiaskan padamu!"_

_"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak menggodanya! Mereka hanya berdansa disebelahku. Kau tau kan bagaimana kerja_ DJ _? Aku cukup waras untuk berpikir agar tetap pada batasan pekerjaanku!"_

 _"Oh ya? Seperti menyimpan video_ sex tape _dari jalang bernama_ Moony _? Itu yang kau sebut batasan? Bangsat macam kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya!"_

_"Beraninya kau!"_

_Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi halus Ten. Baik Ten dan Lucas terkejut bukan main. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat Johnny keluar apartemen dengan membanting pintu. Menyisakkan Ten yang kini menangis dalam kepiluan._

_Sungguh, Lucas tidak tahan. Ia tidak tega melihat ini semua. Ia ingin menenangkan Ten, tapi ia sadar ini hanya mimpi, dan dirinya seperti tak kasat mata dihadapan Ten. Ia ingin mengakhiri mimpi ini, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Seseorang tolong bangunkan Lucas, Tolong—_

_Kemudian Lucas melihat bingkai foto itu lagi, seolah terhipnotis lagi dengan senyum indah mereka, tanpa sadar situasi di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah. Apartemen itu terlihat agak sedikit minim perabot, dan dilihatnya Ten dan Johnny sedang makan malam bersama._

_"_ How's your day? _" Johnny bertanya disela kunyahannya._

 _"_ Cool. _Sepertinya aku mendapat teman baru. Namanya Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Jaehyun pemilik toko roti tempatku bekerja, dan Taeyong adalah kepala_ pâtissie _. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Kudengar tahun depan mereka akan menikah. Mereka sangat baik padaku, membuatku betah bekerja disana."_

 _"_ That's a good news. _Aku senang kau akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok."_

 _"_ And you, Johnie? _"_

 _"_ Well, just doing mine. Nothing special,as usual. _Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendapatkan jam tambahan,_ give me more tips but less sleep. But it's okay, I'll take that as a consequence of my job. _"_

_Percakapan itu terdengar seperti percakapan pada umumnya. Namun Lucas tahu, dibalik itu semua mereka menyimpan rahasia yang mereka coba sembunyikan di relung yang paling dalam—_

_Tiba-tiba apartemen itu kosong. Hanya berisikan  meja, sofa, dan belasan kardus yang masih tersusun rapi di pojokan._ Sepertinya mereka baru pindah kesini, _pikir Lucas. Kemudian ia menangkap Ten dan Johnny yang tengah merayakan kepindahan mereka dengan berputar-putar tidak jelas dan keduanya kini terjatuh diatas sofa, dengan Johnny dibawah Ten._

_"Aku senang kita akhirnya keluar dari rumah sialan itu."_

_"Hey, jaga bicaramu, Manis. Tempat itulah yang membesarkan kita, manusia hasil reproduksi haram, menjadi sebesar dan se_ hot _ini."_

_"Hm, dan memperlakukan kita seperti babi ternak yang tidak diijinkan bahagia."_

_"Aku tidak tahu kalau babi ternak bisa secantik dan seseksi ini."_

_Mereka tertawa bersama. Tawa yang membuat Lucas juga ikut tersenyum karenanya._ Mereka terlihat bahagia, _batinnya. Kemudian entah siapa yang memulai tiba-tiba posisi mereka berbalik. Johnny kini tengah mencium Ten dengan panas dan bergairah, membuat Ten mendesah nikmat dan tangannya siap melucuti pakaian mereka berdua. Tangan Ten kini tengah memeluk leher Johnny sama seperti kakinya yang berada di pinggang lelaki bongsor itu. Sedangkan Johnny sibuk membuat mahakarya pada tubuh Ten yang putih bak porselen. Lenguhan panjang Ten membuat Lucas sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dan sialnya sesuatu dalam diri Lucas ikut terbangun melihat adegan itu. Ia mencoba untuk keluar dari apartemen namun tangannya ternyata menembus gagang pintu. Ia benar-benar tembus pandang. Kemudian saat desahan nyaring Ten terdengar kembali Lucas refleks berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dalam hati Lucas mengumpat akan keindahan Ten. Tingginya yang pas-pasan, serta perawakannya yang kecil dan terlihat rapuh merupakan poin_ plus _selain dari segi parasnya menawan dan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Tak heran jika Jonhhy tergila-gila padanya. Jujur Lucas juga sedikit tergoda untuk mencicipi Ten melihat permainannya dengan Johnny. Tapi entah kenapa dirinya lebih tertarik jika_ partner _bercintanya adalah seseorang bertubuh ramping, berkulit pucat dengan mata sayu yang indah dan bibir kenyal bagai_ jelly _—_

_Tunggu, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Apa baru saja ia sedang berfantasi tentang Jungwoo?  Argh! Semua gara-gara Ten dan Mimpi sialan ini! Kapan mimpi ini akan berakhir, sih?!_

_Saat ia merutuki dirinya sendiri terdengar jeritan dan erangan dari dua insan dimabuk cinta itu. Mereka telah mencapai klimaksnya. Lucas bersyukur tidak tersiksa lebih lama lagi. Saat itu ia melihat Johnny mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi pemicu segalanya._

_"_ Thanks, Ten. You will always be my very best friend. _"_

_Gelap. Segalanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Lucas berpikir bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Ia seperti melihat sedikit cahaya, dan ternyata adalah sebuah lilin, dengan Ten dan seorang seseorang seperti—suster? Biarawati? Entahlah, yang tengah berada didepannya._

_"Sekarang akui semuanya."_

_"Apa yang harus kuakui? Aku tidak melakukan dosa apapun!"_

_"Ten!"_

_"Aku mencintai Johnny, apa itu termasuk sebuah kesalahan? Katakan padaku!"_

_"Ya, dan kau harus menghilangkan perasaan itu. Kau pantas dihukum, Ten."_

_"Terserah! Suatu saat aku dan Johnny akan terbebas dari tempat sialan ini dan kami akan bahagia selamanya!"_

_"Anak kecil ini—"_

_Kemudian kilas balik tentang Ten seperti gulungan film yang diputar cepat di hadapan Lucas. Ten yang begitu tersiksa di tempat yang ia sebut rumah sialan, sebuah panti asuhan yang entah kenapa sangat tidak ramah kepada Ten dan Johnny. Entah karena hubungan mereka, atau karena Ten dan Johnny yang memiliki garis keturunan berbeda, terlihat dari paras dan tubuh yang berbeda seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, dan tatapan tidak suka dari para pengasuh yang merangkap menjadi suster di panti asuhan. Tak heran jika Ten sangat membenci tempat itu. Kemudian kilas balik itu berhenti disuatu tempat, didepan pintu masuk panti asuhan, terdapat kardus berisi bayi mungil dengan gelang bayi khas rumah sakit bertuliskan:_

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten)

27-02-1996

F

_Dan yang membuat Lucas terkejut adalah, disamping bayi tersebut berdiri Ten dewasa, berwajah sangat pucat dan mengenakan baju terusan khas rumah sakit, menatap nanar pada bayi di depannya dengan mata bengkak. Bibir mungil Ten yang kini penuh dengan pecah-pecah terbuka perlahan._

_"Seharusnya kau tak pernah ada."_

_Lucas hendak berlari dan mencegah Ten ketika ia melihat sebilah pisau dari tangan Ten mencoba untuk mendaratkan di jantung sang bayi—_

 

-夢中夢-

 

Lucas bangun dengan sekujur tubuh penuh dengan keringat. Ia berusaha menetralkan degup jantung serta nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ditatapnya jam di nakas masih menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih sepuluh, sejam lebih lima puluh menit menuju acara jalan-jalan-atau mungkin bisa disebut kencan-bersama Jungwoo. Ia masih memikirkan mimpinya dan Ten. Ia dengan jelas melihat sosok Ten yang sangat berantakan, lemah, dan sakit _. Apakah mungkin itu adalah kondisi Ten terakhir setelah ia bermalam di hotel bersama sepasang kekasih yang ia yakini bernama Jaehyun dan Taeyong? Terbaring dirumah sakit? Atau mungkin, ia berada di rumah sakit jiwa? Baju yang ia kenakan seperti baju pasien gangguan mental—_ Pikirannya melayang entah kemana memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada sosok Ten. Jujur ia sangat khawatir, melihat masa lalu Ten yang begitu jungkir balik bagai _roller coaster_ hingga melihat kondisi terkininya yang begitu memprihatinkan membuatnya ingin menemuinya, entah bagaimana caranya. Bukan hanya sekedar menonton, tapi ia juga ingin bicara padanya, entah itu di mimpi atau di dunia nyata. Lucas ingin menenangkan Ten, memberinya dorongan agar bisa hidup lebih baik dan terlepas dari masa masa kelamnya. Melihatnya mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri di waktu bayi memberikan Lucas spekulasi bahwa Ten yang sekarang pasti sedang mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, entah dengan cara apa. Ten pasti merasa hidupnya hanya sia-sia saja selama ini, dan berharap ia tak pernah dilahirkan di dunia. Lucas tidak ingin itu terjadi, Lucas ingin bertemu dengan Ten—

 

Ting!

 

我的爱 정우

_[Lucas, sudah bangun?]_

 

Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang, ia tidak ingin membatalkan acaranya dengan Jungwoo karena hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Kemudian tangan Lucas meraih ponselnya dan segera membalas pesan Jungwoo.

 

[Sudah. Aku akan mandi. Aku kabari kalau sudah di jalan.]

 

Kemudian Lucas bergegas membersihkan dirinya yang lepek dan bersiap untuk kencan-akhirnya ia menyerah dan menganggapnya seperti itu-bersama Jungwoo.

 

-夢中夢-

 

"Tuan, teh atau _cola_?"

Yang ditanya tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Lucas?"

"Ah, satu _Green Tea Frapupucino_ dan _Iced Java Chip_."

"Demi Tuhan, Wong Yukhei! Berhenti bercanda! Kita sedang di _Burger King_ bukan _Starbucks!_ "

"Ah maaf maaf! _Cola_ 1 dan teh 1."

Jungwoo yang sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Lucas hari ini duduk meninggalkan Lucas seorang diri mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Ketika pantat si bongsor itu telah mendarat apik di kursi lelaki manis itu membuka suara.

"Apa apa denganmu, Lucas? Kau aneh seharian ini."

"Well, hehe. Mungkin aku masih ngantuk," katanya sambil menggaruk telinga yang tidak gatal.

"Apa ini tentang sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Oh, God. _Tolong jangan bawa itu ke permukaan dulu, Jungwoo._

"Aku berjanji akan menceritakannya padamu nanti kan? Jadi tolong jangan bahas itu dulu, dan nikmati makan siang kita."

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak menikmati acara kita hari ini. Seharian kau terus melamun dan bergumam tidak jelas."

"Mungkin aku benar-benar masih mengantuk, Jungwoo. Akhir-akhir ini jam tidurku memang sedang berantakan, hehe."

"Jadi itu benar?"

"Eh, benar apa, ya?"

"Tentang teman sekamar agar kau bisa dibangunkan?"

_Kenapa jadi bahas masalah itu lagi? Tapi apa ini pertanda jangan-jangan Jungwoo ingin sekamar denganku—_

"Kau dengan Winwin-hyung?"

Lucas _blank_ seketika. Otak bodohnya sedang berusaha mencerna pertanyaan yang barusan terlontar dari bibir si manisnya.

_Tunggu, ke-kenapa jadi bawa Winwin-hyung sih?!_

"Kau bilang kau ingin teman sekamar seperti Winwin-hyung kemarin."

_ITUKAN HANYA PERUMPAMAAN KIM JUNGWOO SAYANG!_

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudnya, Jungwoo. I-itu hanya perumpamaan, aku hanya memberi contoh. Lagipula aku hanya bercanda kok hehehe tenang saja, Jungwoo. Jangan dipikirkan, ayo makan dulu."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak mengerti denganmu, Lucas. Kau sering bilang bercanda ketika menggodaku tapi sorot matamu berkata lain, aku ingin percaya padamu tapi aku juga tidak tahu harus percaya perkataan atau perbuatanmu."

Oh, shit. _Dia sudah curiga!_ Well, _Jungwoo, itu karena si bodoh ini benar-benar menyukaimu, tapi kelewat idiot dan berusaha menyebutnya candaan._

"Eh soal itu kita bahas nanti ya. Lebih baik kita makan—"

"Aku sedang makan, kau sendiri yang belum menyentuh makananmu."

Oke, Lucas _skakmat._

"Ada apa denganmu, Lucas?"

Tenggorokan Lucas kering, melihat Jungwoo menatap intens dengan raut khawatir padanya membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia gugup, tentu saja. Ia juga ingin menceritakan semuanya, tapi bukan sekarang saatnya, karena dengan keadaan Jungwoo yang menaruh curiga padanya ia takkan percaya dengan apa yang ia lalui selama ini. Malah yang ada Jungwoo mengira bahwa Lucas menyukai Ten karena memimpikannya. Terkadang memiliki sahabat kelewat polos seperti Jungwoo membuatnya merana lahir batin.

Tiba-tiba Jungwoo mendengus sedih, "Kupikir, kita benar-benar sedekat itu. Nyatanya kau masih enggan membuka diri padaku. Kau lebih menyimpannya sendiri ketimbang bercerita padaku."

Lucas menoleh kembali ke Jungwoo, berusaha menjelaskan, "Bukan begitu! Ini semua gara-gara mimpi anehku tentang seseorang bernama Ten yang terus ada dalam menghantuiku beberapa hari ini—"

_Oh, sialan kau mulut jahanam, sekarang habis sudah semuanya._

Jungwoo menatap Lucas, memperlihatkan sorot matanya yang kian redup dan tersenyum tipis.

"Mimpi? Ten? Siapa lagi itu? Katakan Lucas, apa ia secantik itu hingga kau terus memimpikannya?"

_Dia memang cantik. Tapi dia bukan kau, Jungwoo._

Sayang kalimat itu hanya menggantung di benak Lucas, membuat Jungwoo makin salah paham dengan kediaman si bodoh di depannya. Kemudian Jungwoo tiba-tiba berdiri dan meraih tasnya, membuat Lucas sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap bingung sahabatnya.

"Kupikir kau memang sedang butuh waktu sendiri. Kehadiranku hanya makin memperkeruh keaadan. Terima kasih atas waktunya, Lucas. Maaf jika aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Dan kalimat terakhir membuat Lucas menjadi manusia paling idiot di dunia dengan membiarkan Jungwoo pergi dengan senyum pilu.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba memberikan yang terbaik pada seseorang yang kusuka. Tapi nyatanya itu hanya sia-sia. Jadi, selamat tinggal."

 

-夢中夢-

 

Dug!

"Sialan!"

Lucas menendang nakasnya hingga benda tak bersalah itu sedikit penyok di bagian kaki. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur sambil menerawang jauh pada langit-langit kamarnya. Hari ini benar-benar kacau. Mulai dari mimpi anehnya tentang Ten hingga Jungwoo yang meninggalkannya. Terlalu lelah dengan harinya membuat kantuk datang tanpa Lucas ketahui. Kini dirinya perlahan tengah kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh pada alam mimpi—

 _Lucas membuka matanya, ia berada di tempat kosong bernuansa kombinasi_ pink _, biru, dan ungu. Ia melihat kedepan, didapatinya Ten dengan baju serba putih dan kalung hitam ketat melekat di lehernya. Ia duduk pada kursi kayu, menatap kosong pada dasar tempat dan tidak melihat keberadaan Lucas. Sosok Ten disana terlihat seperti Ten yang seperti sekarang, nyata, dan menderita._

_Tiba-tiba kalung pada leher menjulur lebih panjang keatas dan membuat simpul seperti tali bunuh diri. Ten yang sedang duduk kemudian berdiri di atas kursinya dan siap untuk mendepak kursi itu kebelakang—_

_"HENTIKAN!"_

_Bruk!_

_Entah bagaimana, Lucas bisa memisahkan Ten dari tali bunuh diri, dan kini ia tengah berada diatas tubuh laki-laki cantik itu._

_"Si-siapa kau?"_

_Lucas mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia terlihat, pikirnya. Kemudian menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat ambigu Lucas segera menyingkir dan membantu Ten untuk duduk diatas lantai._

_"Aku Lucas."_

_Ten memasang muka heran, ia belum pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Lucas sebelumnya._

_"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berada dalam mimpimu. Tentang masa lalumu bersama seseorang bernama Johnny."_

_Ten terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka orang didepannya mengetahui tentang dirinya dan Johnny._

_"Darimana kau tahu aku dan Johnny?!"_

_"Sudah kubilang, aku ada dan menyaksikan mimpi tentang masa lalumu. Bagaimana kalian dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang begitu menyiksa, tinggal bahagia di apartemen sederhana, berbohong mengenai pekerjaan kalian masing-masing, dan ... Johnny yang pergi meninggalkanmu."_

_Kemudian raut curiga Ten berubah menjadi raut kesedihan. Ucapan Lucas membuatnya jadi mengingat momen-momen pahit itu kembali. Bagaimana Johnny yang sangat ia cintai, satu-satunya orang yang membuat hidupnya tak terasa sia-sia, pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh membasahi wajah Ten._

_"Aku ... merindukan Johnnyku. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk terlalu egois pada hubungan kita. Kami sama-sama saling mencintai, tapi terlalu angkuh untuk mengatakannya terlebih dulu. Hingga pada akhirnya kami malah berlomba untuk pura-pura tidak saling mencitai, menjadi rendah hanya karena kecemburuan masing-masing, dan berujung pada malapetaka."_

_Bahu Ten naik-turun, tangisannya makin tak beraturan, Lucas mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusapnya lembut._

_"Sekarang apa? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, aku dicampakkan, dijadikan budak seks seperti hewan, aku ... sudah rusak."_

_"Hey, dengar, kau masih bisa memperbaikinya. Percayalah."_

_"Kau tidak mengerti, Lucas."_

_"Tidak tidak, aku justru sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Kita ... sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat kita cintai."_

_Ten menatap wajah Lucas. Memperhatikan netra cokelat besarnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari kalimatnya barusan. Namun nihil, Lucas mengatakan yang sebenarnya._

_"Aku juga. Jungwoo meninggalkanku setelah berkata bahwa ia menyukaiku. Kami terlibat pembicaraan konyol yang berujung pada kesalahpahaman. Andai tadi aku menahan dia pergi dan bicara sejujurnya, pasti tidak akan begini. Aku terlalu rendah diri untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai sesosok sempurna sepertinya."_

_Kemudian suasana menjadi hening, mereka sibuk meratapi kesedihan masing-masing._

_"Kita berdua sama-sama makhluk bodoh ya. Membuat hal sederhana menjadi malapetaka."_

_"Ya ..."_

_"Jadi, untuk apa kita terus ada di dunia ini?"_

_"Untuk mencitai orang-orang yang mencintai kita apa adanya."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Ten, dengar. Aku tahu kau sangat tertekan, aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi kau masih punya harapan, begitupun aku. Kita hanya perlu jujur pada diri kita masing-masing. Dan mengatakannya pada orang yang kita cintai. Meluruskan semuanya. Aku yakin Johnny akan mengerti. Dia mencintaimu, bukan? Pasti dia tau ketulusan dibalik setiap kata-katamu. Dan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya bersama-sama."_

_"Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya ketika aku tak tahu dia ada dimana?"_

_"Chicago."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Dia di Chicago. Mencari orang tuanya. Kalau tidak salah ia sempat menuliskan_ 122 Leavesforth Apt. Adda Street, Chicago 60007 _di notes dekat paspornya."_

_"Darimana kau tahu?"_

_"Sudah kubilang aku menyaksikan mimpimu, Ten. Dan dengan kemampuanku yang merupakan titisan Galileo aku bisa mengingat hal kecil sekalipun."_

_Ten tertawa, membuat Lucas sempat_ blank _saking indahnya._

_"Kau lucu, mengingatkan pada Johnnyku."_

_Ten tersenyum, Lucas sedikit bangga dapat membuatnya ceria kembali._

_"Apakah Junngwoomu juga sama cantiknya dengan diriku?"_

_"_ Well, _dia cantik dan manis, tapi maaf, dia tidak sejablay dirimu."_

 _"_ Fuck you. _"_

_Ten mengangkat jari tengah tangan kirinya. Membuat Lucas terbahak-bahak. Ten terseyum kembali. Kemudian mereka berada dalam keheningan yang nyaman._

_"Jadi, bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?"_

_"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu diri kita terbangun dulu."_

_"Hmm, Kalau begitu, sebelum aku terbangun dan menghadapi kenyataan, ijinkan aku untuk berterima kasih padamu."_

_Ten berdiri, Lucas mengikuti Ten dengan berdiri juga. Perbedaan tinggi yang sangat kentara diata keduanya membuat Ten harus mendongak untuk melihat mata Lucas. Ten kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebagai bentuk terima kasih._

_"Terima kasih, Lucas. Terima kasih telah masuk dalam mimpiku. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku bersyukur mengenalmu di dalam dunia mimpi ini. Dan aku akan mencoba menjadi Ten yang lebih baik dari sekarang."_

_Lucas membungkuk menyejajarkan dengan Ten, menerima ucapan terima kasih dengan senyuman. Dirinya juga tak lupa untuk memberikan ucapan,_

_"Terima kasih juga, Ten. Berkatmu aku belajar kehidupan, dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan agar bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi."_

_Mereka tegap kembali, keduanya tersenyum bersama, merasa bahwa waktu di alam bawah sadar mereka makin menipis, Ten bertanya sesuatu pada Lucas._

_"Apakah, kita akan bertemu lagi? Atau kita akan bertemu di dunia nyata?"_

_"Entahlah, Ten. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali suatu saat."_

_"Ya ..."_

_"Tapi aku pribadi enggan mengenalkanmu pada Jungwoo. Dia terlalu polos untuk seorang jablay sepertimu."_

_"_ Lucas. Fuck. You. _"_

_Kemudian saat keduanya tertawa bersama saat itulah tubuh mereka hilang perlahan ditelan cahaya, menuju alam sadar mereka masing-masing._

 

-夢中夢-

 

Lucas terbangun, kini tidak disertai keringat lepek atau nafas yang memburu. Ia bangun dengan sangat damai dan segar bugar. Seperti saat ia belum mendapati mimpi-mimpi tentang Ten. Dilihatnya jam di nakas menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia tidur seperti orang mati. Tapi ia masih mengingat dengan jelas percakapannya dengan Ten. _Dengan ini kuharap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Ten,_ pikirnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Kini tinggal satu masalah lagi yang belum terpecahkan, dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 

Bel rumah Jungwoo berbunyi. Sang pemilik rumah satu-satunya yang tersisa sedang enggan untuk menerima tamu siapapun itu. Oleh karenanya ia hanya berdiam diri meringkuk di bawah selimutnya, menghangatkan diri dari hujan yang turun sore tadi. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara orang yang sangat ia kenal dari luar rumahnya.

"Jungwoo, aku tahu kau dirumah. Kumohon buka pintunya."

Jantung Jungwoo serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia segera turun dan membuka pintu rumahnya, mendapati Lucas berdiri disana dengan keadaan setengah basah dan terengah-engah karena menerobos hujan. Membuatnya terlihat makin seksi dimata Jungwoo.

"Lu-cas..."

Lucas masuk kedalam rumah Jungwoo, menutup pintu dengan sembarang, menatap intens Jungwoo  yang berjalan mundur hingga punggung sempitnya terjebak tembok. Pemandangan selanjutnya adalah Lucas yang kini tengah memeluk erat Jungwoo hingga si manis itu tenggelam dalam tubuh jangkung Lucas. Kemudian pelukan itu berganti dengan Lucas yang mencium bibir Jungwoo secara lembut, menghisap bibir bawahnya yang kenyal secara pelan seakan Jungwoo adalah barang antik yang mudah pecah. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hingga ciuman itu terputus karena masing-masing dari mereka membutuhkan pasukan oksigen yang semakin menipis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungwoo."

Lucas mulai menyatakan di sela-sela nafasnya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku tidak mencintai Winwin-hyung, Ten, atau siapapun yang akan ada dalam kehidupanku selanjutnya. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu, menemanimu dikala suka dan duka, dan selalu memberikanmu kebahagiaan."

Netra cokelat Lucas menatap intens pada mata sayu Jungwoo yang juga tengah memandangnya.

Dalam tarikan nafas selanjutnya Lucas menyudahi pernyataan cintanya.

" _So, will you be mine?_ "

Jungwoo tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia memeluk erat Lucas sambil terisak hebat. Dalam isakannya ia mengangguk mantap.

" _Yes,_ Lucas."

Dan Lucas tak dapat membendung kebahagiannya lebih lama lagi.

 

-夢中夢-

 

Lucas dan Jungwoo tengah menikmati pemandangan kota Bangkok. Tempat ibu Lucas tinggal. Ia menepati janjinya untuk berlibur ke Thailand dengan membawa kekasihnya, Jungwoo. Ibu Lucas kelewat bahagia ketika pertama kali bertemu Jungwoo. Ia bilang Jungwoo benar-benar seperti seseorang yang ia impikan selama ini untuk menjadi menantu. Membuat wajah Jungwoo dan Lucas merah padam bagai kepiting rebus. Mereka baru 3 bulan resmi pacaran tapi kedua ibunya kelewat semangat untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan. Mereka bahkan belum lulus kuliah, kenapa sih para ibu kelewat _visioner_ untuk membicarakan pernikahan diumur mereka yang bahkan masih terbilang muda?

Lupakan para ibu, fokus pada liburan pasangan Lucas dan Jungwoo. Kini dua sejoli itu tengah berada dalam _Starbucks_ untuk memesan minumannya. Lucas mengantri sedangkan Jungwoo duduk di pinggir kafe untuk menempati tempat duduknya. Ia mengantri disebelah pasangan yang mungkin Lucas yakini tengah melakukan _honey moon_. Terlihat dari yang lebih kecil merangkul mesra lengan yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan sangat erat. Ditambah si mungil itu terus-terusan memanggil pasangannya dengan sebutan _Daddy_. Diam-diam Lucas iri, Jungwoo tak pernah sekalipun merangkulnya memanggilnya seperti itu, padahal lengannya juga tak kalah berisi dari lengan lelaki di sebelahnya. Serta sebagai kekasih ia juga ingin memiliki nama panggilan khusus. Membayangkan Jungwoo menggelayutkan badan, menemperkan dada dan perut ratanya sambil memanggil _Daddy_ saja sudah membuatnya _horny_. _Ehm. Kendalikan dirimu Wong Yukhei._

" _What would you like to order, Sir?_ "

" _One Green Tea Frapupucino and one Iced Java Chip._ "

" _An Americano and..._ "

" _A Fantasia Strawberry Smoothie, please!_ "

Lucas mendengar sebelahnya juga sedang memesan minumannya. Terdengar nada ceria dari yang lebih pendek saat ia memesan. Mengingatkanya pada seseorang, namun Lucas tak ingat siapa.

Saat Lucas hendak membayar minumannya, dua kasir Starbucks bersamaan menanyakan atas nama siapa pesanannya akan diambil.

" _On behalf of whom?_ "

"Lucas."

"Ten!"

 

-结束-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semuanya, lama tak bersenandung.  
> Kali ini saya bawa ff dengan pair baru.  
> Kali ini pairnya bener-bener nyimpang banget dari haluan saya selama ini :'  
> Aniwae, ff ini terinspirasi dari MVnya Ten NCT berjudul sama, Dream in a Dream.  
> Itulah kenapa hamba buat JohnTen dan LuWoo disini, cebause mereka ada di MV ini, dan entah kenapa chemistrynya Lucas sama Ten tuh dapet banget dah, makanya hamba gatel pengin bikin ff tema beginian.  
> Ide dari alur ini mungkin agak sedikit mirip kaya inception, masuk dalam mimpi orang, jadi tuh Lucas disini kaya nonton mimpinya Ten yang lagi mimpiin flashback dia di masa lalu, dan yang di mimpi terakhir baik Lucas sama Ten kejebak dalam mimpi mereka dan masing-masing, mereka coba buat nyari solusi dari permasalah mereka dengan orang yg dicintai.  
> Yaa pokoknya gitudeh, maapin saya ga pernah pintar kalo buat ngeringkes ginian, padahal ini cerita dibuat sendiri tapi puyeng sendiri :'  
> Ide ini muncul gitu aja pas sebelum tidur, dan berujung karena sayang buat di wb in jadi saya lanjut aja, eh taunya bablas sampe 5K words dan berujung ga tidur semaleman.  
> Tapi gapapalah, kalo ga gini ni ff bakalan terbengkalai dan ujung ujungnya jadi sampah doang di draft, sayang banget yekaaan.  
> Udahlah, cukup buat bacotannya, semoga kalean terhibur dg ff saya ya, jangan lupa reviewnya.  
> Terima kashiiii.


End file.
